The present disclosure relates to a radiation image-pickup device obtaining an image based on radiation that has entered, and a radiation image-pickup display system including such a radiation image-pickup device.
In recent years, radiation image-pickup devices that obtain an image based on radiation such as X-rays as an electric signal have been developed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-228757). Such radiation image-pickup devices are broadly divided into, so-called, an indirect conversion type and a direct conversion type. Of these, in the radiation image-pickup devices of the indirect conversion type, for example, a conversion layer generating electric signals by absorbing X-rays may be provided, and signal charge may be extracted from this conversion layer through a pair of electrodes.